


The Sub - First Meeting

by Tailkinker



Series: The sub [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailkinker/pseuds/Tailkinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where people freely identify as Doms and subs, House meets an interesting young sub in a bar in New Orleans. An AU version of House & Wilson's first meeting, contains BDSM themes. Originally posted on LJ/ff.net in March 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sub - First Meeting

Greg House watched the young sub at the end of the bar. He was cute, in a sort of just-out-of-school, floppy hair, suit too big for him, way. He was determinedly drinking his way through a bottle of scotch, with some papers in an envelope sitting on the bar in front of him. From the looks the sub was giving the envelope House figured that they had something to do with his current morose state.

The kid wasn't causing any trouble, but there was no tag on his collar, and there didn't seem to be a Dom with him - so if he i got /iinto any trouble he'd be subject to discipline from whatever Dom wanted to hand it out. Could be interesting, so House kept watching him.

It was during the umpteenth rendition of 'Leave a Tender Moment Alone' on the jukebox that the kid snapped. He got off the bar stool, wobbled a bit and then stalked over to the Dom by the jukebox and asked for a different song. Politely, more or less. Of course the Dom ignored the kid, even pushing him away a little to get him to back off. House thought that was going to be the end of it and then the kid looked around, grabbed a bottle off the nearest table and threw it into an antique mirror above the bar. Then all hell broke loose.

When the dust cleared the local law enforcement were on the scene. The sub was sitting on a bar stool, looking a lot more sober and a touch frightened. House was willing to bet he'd never been in trouble with the cops before. He'd never had his ass paddled by the men in blue. He moved closer to the action and watched as they questioned him.

The sub's name, it turned out, was Wilson - James Wilson. No, he wasn't bound to anyone, which anyway could see anyway from the lack of a tag on his collar. When they asked him if he was here with a Dom the kid looked panicked. House couldn't blame him; both the cops were large guys.

House eased closer and put a heavy hand on the sub's shoulder, pushing him down to the floor. Wilson knelt in good form and House turned to face the cops.

"He's with me."

"And you are?"

"House, Doctor Greg House, here for the conference."

The cop looked from him down to the sub.

"You need to keep a better eye on him, Doctor. Can't have subs running around picking fights. Maybe you should get a leash for him."

"We only met a couple of days ago. I don't know if I'm keeping him yet."

"He's cute anyway. Okay, no point hauling him down to the station. Standard penalty for bar fights is ten. Do you have a paddle?"

The cop reached around to his belt, unhooked his as he was talking and handed it to House. House took it and swished it through the air a couple of times, it was nice and solid. Wilson would feel this all right.

"Up you get, sub. You don't want to be wasting your Dom's time – you're already in enough trouble." One of the cops arranged a bar stool in front of House, the other stood by as Wilson got to his feet. The patrons of the bar looked on in interest, they'd seen this before of course, but a sub getting his ass paddled for being a nuisance was always a welcome piece of entertainment.

House put his hand out and raised Wilson's chin, staring into his eyes.

"You earned yourself ten strokes of the paddle for that little outburst. Pull your pants down; you can keep your shorts on. Then bend over that stool and count them for me."

He waited until he received a subtle nod from the sub, and then let go of his chin. Wilson looked around at the spectators and then pushed his pants down around his ankles, revealing a nice sensible pair of white boxers. He turned his back on House and bent over the stool, his hands going down to grasp the bottom rungs. House grinned, Wilson might not have been in trouble in public before but he was no inexperienced sub - this was far from his first paddling.

He made them hard and fast, each blow landing on those nice white boxers as soon as Wilson had counted the one before. The kid was gasping at the end but he'd taken it well. There were murmurs of appreciation from the crowd and then they started going back to their own business.

House handed the paddle back to the law.

"Thanks. I'll take him home now, if you're finished with him. Stay just like that, until I tell you to move," he tossed over his shoulder as he saw Wilson start to get up. The sub slumped back over the bar stool, shifting from foot to foot to try and relieve the pain in his ass.

"Yeah, he's good to go, learned his lesson I think." One of the cops gave Wilson a hearty smack on the seat of his shorts and Wilson yelped.

When the cops had gone and the bar had returned to its normal routine, including the same damn song playing on the jukebox, House turned to Wilson who was still ass up over the stool.

"Okay, you can get up now."

Wilson straightened and turned to face him, pants still around his ankles as he hadn't been told to pull them up. There were a few dried tears on his face but he stood tall and didn't immediately start rubbing his ass. House could see that his cock was at least half interested in proceedings. He smiled to himself, there were subs and then there were subs, and a sub getting turned on by a public paddling in a bar was his kind of sub.

"Why did you say you were with me?" Wilson asked, the boyish face creased in confusion.

House shrugged. "You weren't boring, anyway. Why did you come into a mixed bar and pick a fight with a Dom?"

"I don't like that stupid song." Wilson said with a straight face.

"Yeah, me neither. Pull your pants up before everyone gets a show and let's get out of here." House turned to go, not sure if the kid would follow him or not but after a beat Wilson did so, keeping his gaze demurely on the ground until they'd left the bar.

They ended up at House's hotel room. House had proposed it mostly to see if the kid would agree. They picked up a six pack of beer on the way and House was delighted when Wilson readily pulled out his wallet to pay. House added some snacks to the pile on the counter, earning him a scowl from the grizzled old Dom behind the counter.

"In my day a Dom bought things for his sub, not the other way around."

"Yeah, yeah, old-timer. Well now we let our subs carry money so they can show their appreciation properly. He goes potty all by himself too." House grabbed one of the chip packets Wilson had just paid for and ripped it open, stuffing his mouth full obnoxiously, littering the ground with fragments.

Wilson glanced at him, his face scrunched up in disapproval. He turned back to the old guy, but didn't say anything. House would have bet that he was wanting to apologise to the guy for House's behaviour. But Wilson was apparently too good a sub to criticise the Dom he was with to another Dom. Instead he picked up the pile of food and drink in a very passive-aggressive fashion and stalked out of the shop.

The Doms glanced at each other, the older guy's irritation disappearing under the shared humour of a feisty sub.

"You got yourself a live one there, lad. Hope you got the paddle all polished up ready, think you might need it."

"Already tanned his ass once tonight, bet I'll be doing it again soon." House agreed. He took his time leaving the shop and found Wilson waiting on the street for him, as he expected. He grinned at the pout on the sub's face. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

They settled in front of the television in House's room. Without being told Wilson sat on the floor in front of the couch, with House sprawled on the couch behind him. He put the snacks down within Wilson's reach and popped a beer open for him.

"So, what's with the clown outfit, kid?"

Wilson turned around and looked up at him with a frown of puzzlement.

House gestured with his beer can. "That outfit is a size too big for you. You look like a kid in his father's best suit."

Wilson coloured prettily. "Sam bought this for me, I told her it was too big for me but she said I looked good in it."

"Jail bait is what you look like. You i are /iover eighteen aren't you?"

"I'm twenty three." Wilson rejoined, his whole posture stiffening. "I just started my internship. I'm a doctor – like you."

House was surprised. It wasn't that subsi couldn't /ibe doctors but you didn't see many. He wondered how the kid had survived medical school with his looks, without being eaten by the sharks.

"So who's Sam? Your sub Mom?"

"Sam was my bonded Dom." Wilson glanced at the papers before him and House suddenly got the picture.

"She dumped you, and it was just made final after her reconsideration period?"

"Yes," Wilson's hand went up to his collar, searching for the tag that wasn't there anymore. "I thought she might change her mind."

"You're too young to be bonded anyway. Why get a tag when you can play the field?"

"I loved her."

"Yeah, sure you did." House said. Then he eyed the sub. "So... you like women?

"Not exclusively." The kid looked at him with those soft brown eyes, suddenly looking not quite as young now. This could be an interesting night.

House patted his lap.

"Get up here, sub. Let me see your ass."

Wilson looked up at him for a moment, scrutinising him. Then he nodded and rose gracefully to his feet. He pushed his pants down, and then his boxers until both garments pooled around his ankles. Then he carefully folded himself over House's lap, distributing his weight evenly. House stroked the white flesh of Wilson's ass, noting that any redness that had been created by the earlier paddling had faded. House landed a firm smack on one of the cheeks and Wilson jerked.

"Hold still boy, The Law might have only prescribed you ten but I say you're due a lot more for cutting my drinking short, and being an unruly pup." While he talked House was smacking the firm flesh, revelling in the way Wilson raised his ass into the blows, instead of trying to get away from them. Here was one sub that got off on punishment. This evening kept improving.

He kept smacking until Wilson's ass was glowing red and then ordered him to spread his thighs. Without hesitation Wilson did so and House started work on the tender flesh on the inside of his thighs. This caused the sub to moan and twitch and House could hear his breathing hitch as he concentrated his efforts on one spot. He continued on until his own hand was burning and then stopped, shaking his hand out.

His other hand went to the sub's hair and he played with it as Wilson got his breath back.

"All good, kid?" He checked in and Wilson nodded, apparently not trusting his voice.

"Good. Now get up and strip the rest of those clothes off. No point having a sub around the place if you can't see them."

Wilson got off his lap gingerly and took his clothes off, making a show of it. Somebody had taught him how to strip nicely for his Dom.

"Stand here in front of me so I can see." House sat back on the couch, still fully dressed.

He spread his knees apart and waited until Wilson was standing in between them, his cock standing out proudly and his nipples nice and firm. His inner thighs were still red and when House felt around to his ass he could feel the heat there. Nice and warmed up then, just like he liked them.

He played with the sub for a while, stroking his cock and fingering his balls, until Wilson was shifting from foot to foot and thrusting his hips trying to get more friction. Then he stopped and slapped the sub on his bare quivering flank.

"Kneel down. Let's see how good you are with your mouth."

Wilson went gracefully to his knees, spreading them apart slightly so House could get a nice view. House unzipped himself and reached in to take out his cock. He nodded to Wilson and the sub got to it, leaning forward and engulfing House in his warm mouth.

Any doubts he'd had about the sub's age were quickly removed. This was no fumbling teenager, Wilson had obviously had experience. House wondered how many men the lad had had while he was with this Sam woman. Certainly he'd responded to House's advances quickly enough.

House felt himself growing close and growled out a warning to the sub but the hot mouth just closed in harder around him and he let himself go. The sub sucked him dry and then primly cleaned him up, his tongue lapping around House's cock.

"Okay, that's enough," House gently pushed him off, studying him. Wilson was still flushed with desire, his cock straining, those ridiculously pretty brown eyes pleading with him. He hadn't broken position though, and had placed his hands behind his back. House watched him while he leisurely tucked himself back into his pants and zipped himself back up. He sat back on the lounge, enjoying the feeling of being fully dressed while he had a naked, aroused sub at his feet.

He grabbed Wilson's beer and took a sip from it, still watching the sub. Leaning forward he held the can to Wilson's lips, pleased when he obediently drank from it. They shared the beer like that and then House popped a couple of snacks into Wilson's mouth. Wilson made a sound of frustration but obediently opened his mouth for the next one.

"That not what you're hungry for?" House sat back against the couch and eyed him. "Why don't you show me what you have?"

"Sir?" Wilson asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

House gestured to the sub's cock.

"Jerk yourself off, I want to watch."

Wilson blushed but readily brought his hands around and began stroking his own cock. He was tentative to start with but soon got into a rhythm and House sat back and enjoyed the show. His own hand strayed to his groin where heat was beginning to form again and he suddenly wanted more.

"Stop," he ordered and Wilson looked at him, his hand stealing another couple of strokes before stilling. "Hands behind your back." Wilson obeyed him but there was an aggrieved expression on his face as he knelt in front of House, with his cock engorged and weeping. House tore his eyes away from the sight and fumbled in his pocket, coming up with a condom packet. He waved it in Wilson's face. "Going to fuck you, sub. You got any problems with that?"

The sub shook his head, no reluctance there House noted, he looked eager, if anything

"Whatever you wish, sir." Wilson said demurely, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Bend over the coffee table." House swept the junk off the coffee table with one hand; the sub could pick it up when he was cleaning up. He watched as Wilson arranged himself over it. House tossed him a cushion to stuff under his belly then he went to fetch the lube from the bathroom. When he came back he was presented with the enticing sight of Wilson's ass, his legs spread wide, the flesh still red from his spanking. House quickly lubed his fingers up and went to work opening Wilson up. The sub shifted back onto his fingers, and wriggled his hips

"Sir, I'm going to... I need to... please..." he panted, his words coming out jerkily. House stepped out of his pants and shorts and rolled the condom onto his cock. Wilson was well prepared so he didn't waste much time, just pushed himself in until he was fully encased. Then he began to fuck the sub in a steady rhythm. Each thrust drew a moan out of Wilson until he let out one final scream and let go, his body shuddering underneath House, his ass contracting nicely around House's cock. House rode with him through the orgasm and then quickly thrust a couple more times into the sub's ass until he came himself.

When he finally withdrew from Wilson's body he took off the condom, knotted it and gave it to dim to dispose of. He laughed at Wilson's blank, befuddled, sex logged look and spun him around in the direction of the trash can, sending him on his way with another swat to his quivering ass. Wilson wouldn't be spending too much time sitting tomorrow.

When the sub returned he put him to work cleaning up the mess. Wilson looked at him with a trace of annoyance in his otherwise compliant demeanour - and in a way that suggested that just because he was a sub he wasn't House's personal clean up boy. He hesitated just long enough to make his point and then bent over, exposing his naked ass to House's appreciative gaze as he picked up one of the beer bottles that had ended up on the floor.

The sub ended up making a performance of the work, bending in front of House at just the right angle for House to admire all his assets. House sat back on the couch and pretended to watch some porn on the television but the show in front of him was much more alluring than the vapid moaning and groaning of the sub in the film. House was sure that i his /isub could do a much better job than that underpaid actor. He didn't have his toys on him here but when he did he'd make Wilson scream.

When the sub had finished his work he came back to kneel at House's feet and House played with his soft hair for a while, alternating caresses with little tugs, not enough to do more than sting but enough to keep the sub interested in what was happening to him. He twitched delightfully under House's fingers and House wondered why this Sam woman had ever let a treasure like this go.

The sub leaned into his attentions, resting his body against House's legs, even when House brought his hands around to play with the sub's nipples, teasing them into little hard nubs. House stared at them and wondered how they'd look with his rings through them, maybe a little tag dangling from one and telling the world just who owned this sub.

He caught himself. This wasn't some sub he wanted to spend all his time with and take as his own. He'd just picked him up at a medical conference of all places, and the Wilson had his own position in some far off hospital, and House had his. He'd probably never see the kid again, let along spend the rest of his life with him. And that's how it should be - House was too busy making his career to do more than have casual encounters like this, and Wilson was a lowly intern, he'd be back at a hospital in a couple of days working thirty six hour shifts.

He ran his hands over the muscled body, noticing with interest that the sub was erect again, eager and ready. House rubbed his own groin and grinned at the resulting response. Time for a turn around. 

"Lie down on the floor, arms over your head, feet spread apart." He ordered with one last twist to the sub's nipple, resulting in a little shriek of pain. Wilson quickly slid to the floor and lay in the position House had ordered.

"Stay like that; don't move those arms at all. You as much as twitch one of them I'm getting a paddle from the front desk and we'll do a public show, you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Wilson quickly answered, holding the position. There was a certain undercurrent in his voice that to House suggested he wouldn't mind a public show. House filed that information away for later and go to his feet. He went to the closet and pulled the sash off one of the complimentary robes hanging there. It would do for a makeshift blindfold. He took the sash from the other robe and rolled it up in his hand. Going back to Wilson he knelt down beside him and lifted his head up off the ground.

"I'm going to use you. I don't want you talking. I don't want you making any noise at all. I don't want you moving. You're just there for me to use, you understand?"

Wilson didn't answer, didn't blink, didn't twitch and House grinned. Yes, this sub was good. He wrapped the sash around Wilson's head, cutting off his vision and then dropped his head back to the ground. Moving down his body he trailed his hand along the bare flesh, tickling and pinching at it. Wilson twitched but House didn't punish the movement, instead he took the sash and wrapped it around the base of Wilson's cock as an improvised cock ring.

"You're just a toy for my use, and toys don't get pleasure, they give it. You won't come while you're like this." he told the sub firmly. Then he stood up and stripped off, this time removing his clothing completely. Then he took out a condom and put it on Wilson's straining cock, almost hearing the young man's surprised thoughts. He gave a quick thump to the sub's balls and heard a slight hiss of breath, still not enough to really punish. He gave him a warning smack on his thigh and although he could hear the sub's breath quicken there was no verbal response. Good.

Grinning to himself he applied a little lube to the outside of the condom and taking a fingerful slipped it up into his own entrance. Then he straddled Wilson's body, one knee on each side, and slowly lowered himself onto the waiting cock.

The hips beneath him bucked as he inched down but Wilson's arms didn't move and no sound escaped his mouth. He could see the pulse point beating in his neck and beads of sweat gathering on the smooth chest. When he was fully impaled on his toy's cock he paused and ground his buttocks into Wilson's groin, then he raised himself up and heard Wilson's breath catch in the split second before he descended again.

Over and over again he fucked himself on the sub's cock, seeking pleasure for himself. As he was doing it his hands roamed over the parts of his body he could reach, sometimes stroking lightly, sometimes tickling, sometimes pinching pale white skin between his nails. Wilson twitched and writhed and panted but stayed in position and kept quiet.

"That's right boy, you're just my toy don't forget. I may keep you, maybe I'll get a leash for you and you can come to work with me and service me whenever I want. I may lend you out in the doctor's lounge, have you lie down like this and let everyone who wants have a turn. I think you'd like that. You like being my fuck toy don't you?" House talked in a low tone as he rotated his hips while Wilson's cock filled him. Wilson flushed with colour and House drank in the view. He'd never had a sub quite as responsive in so many ways as this one.

His legs were beginning to feel the strain from the effort, and he could see that Wilson's fists were clenching by his side, his body tense with holding back. Time to end this. He gave one last slide up and down and released the sash on Wilson's cock.

"I want my toy to come now. Don't forget, don't move your arms and don't utter a sound. Come now, toy."

Wilson bucked his hips again and then let go, and House quickly brought himself off with some strokes to his own cock, sending his own semen all over Wilson's naked chest.

When he undid the sash from around Wilson's eyes the sub smiled lazily up at him.

"It's okay, you can talk now, and move your arms," House said.

Wilson licked his dry lips and brought his arms down by his side. "Thank you, sir." He turned his head to kiss at House's fingers where they still held the makeshift blindfold. "That was just what I needed."

* * *

House woke in the morning to find the sub no longer in bed with him. He looked blearily around the room and saw Wilson putting his suit jacket on. Freshly dressed, even in the too big suit, the sub looked more like a doctor and less like the wanton sub than he had last night and House felt a pang of loss.

"You're not staying?" He hated himself for the neediness in his voice. "I'll feed you some pancakes, we can do round three."

"I need to go to the closing speeches, and then I have a train to catch. They're expecting me back at work this afternoon, with a full report of the conference. And I mean the conference not this." He waved his hand vaguely around the room. "Thank you, though. You were good."

House scowled at the faint hint of condescension in the sub's tone. As if he was being patted on the head for being a good Dom.

"And you were a good little fuck toy," he growled. "Sam was crazy to get rid of you."

Wilson recoiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck in what appeared to be a subconscious mannerism. House was pleased that he'd managed to dent his composure.

They looked at each for a moment longer and then Wilson shrugged.

"Goodbye, House," he said, picking up his case and walking out the door.

House closed his eyes and slumped back onto the bed. Too bad but no big loss. There were plenty of other subs out there. Fucking one of them was much like fucking another.

He told himself it wouldn't matter if he never saw Wilson again.


End file.
